That Stupid Plastic Ring
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: It was just a stupid plastic ring, but it meant the world to me. And it always would, just like him. InuXKag.


That Stupid Plastic Ring

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: It was just a stupid old plastic ring, but it meant the world to me. And it always would, just like him. InuXKag.

* * *

_That __Stupid Plastic Ring_

"**M**ommy, mommy! Can I have a dollar? Please?" I smiled and looked over to the small little girl in pigtails who tugged at an older woman's sleeve. The older woman rolled her eyes and then shook her head,

"Yumi, it's just a stupid plastic ring, we have shopping to do." And with that, she dragged the small pouting girl away from the metal machine. I felt a small tug of my heart as I looked at that old machine, sitting within the walls of _Shikon Mall_.

Walking over and hoping that no one I knew was watching me, I took a dollar out of my pocket and placed it in the slot; twisting the small little knob I heard a small tumble and clank. I smiled and opened the metal flap, pulling out a plastic ball; I popped it open and took out a small yellow ring with a small fake white diamond in the middle.

I smiled and placed it on my pinky finger. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pocket, walking away and loosing myself in the sea of nameless faces.

* * *

"Kagome, what in the heck is on your finger?" I looked up from reading my book and saw Sango. I smiled and put my book down on the coffee table if the small café within the mall and hugged her tightly.

"If you must know, it's a ring I got from those old machines." I stuck out my tongue as she glared and rolled her eyes. She sat down across from me, pulling her dark brown hair up into a high ponytail. I smiled and looked at her cinnamon brown eyes.

"So, how are you and Miroku?" Miroku Kazzanna, her boyfriend of 6 months. He was a very nice guy, but a bit of a wondering hand. Sango sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright. Nothing's really new or anything, but it's alright." I could tell that was code for 'he hit on another girl' I smiled and patted her hand gently with my own.

"You know he loves you, right?" Sango blushed but kept her head up, pointing her nose into the air and putting on her indifference presence.

"We haven't fallen in love Kagome, geez." I let a small smile lay on my lips. Apparently, I was the only one who knew that they loved each other. Some people could be so dense. I rolled my eyes and spent the rest of my day with my best friend, remembering exactly why she would always be in my life.

"Alright, call me later; make sure to get some sleep though!" Sango called as she walked over to her car, waving her hand. I nodded my head, smiling and waving back as I shut the door, running a hand through my black wavy hair I sighed. Today was such a long day.

I walked over to my answering machine, disappointed that I had no new messages, I decided taking a shower would be in my best interest, grabbing the over size T-shirt I had grown to love, and a pair of Pj shorts I bounded off to the washroom.

I sighed happily as the last of the hot water hit my back, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around myself I put on my clothes and wrapped the towel around my shoulders and started putting my clothes on. After that was done I walked to my kitchen, grabbing some ice-cream and bounding off to my bedroom, I shut the door and snuggled into my bed turning on the TV that was across from the bed.

"And this memory box…it was with us since forever, Takumi!" I watched as 'Takumi' turned and walked away. Wow…teenage angst at it's best. I shook my head before remembering my own memory box! I put my half finished ice-cream to my night side table and then turned reaching under my bed feeling around I finally felt a shoe box.

"Ah hah!" I smiled triumphantly as I pulled it from under the bed and sat upright; turning my teenage soap opera on mute I opened the lid and smiled.

There was the few billion of notes that Sango and I had wrote to each other.

'_Hey girlie._

_So, definitely not impressed with Math right now. Kagome, seriously, now I understand your pain. Haha Miroku just fell off his chair…and got slapped. Awe, but he's so cute! Obviously we're going out. He just doesn't know it yet. Lol! Oh, awkward, Yuna's looking at me again. I think she's mad that I aced the Bio test. Seriously. I'm freaking awesome. I should probably get an award. Just throwing that in there. :)_

_Haha, don't know what else to write, _

_Later skater, _

_Bff! Love you!_

_Sango._'

I laughed and folded the note neatly, placing it to the side; I reached in and grabbed an old VHS. I turned it to the front and saw a bunch of naked girls. I burst out laughing right away. Miroku's Valentine's gift to me as a gag in grade ten. God the boy was run by his hormones.

I placed it to the side and pulled out some more old bracelet's and notes, cards and letters from old friends, old boyfriends and such. I pulled some Halloween cards out, and valentines. I smiled and took a small poetry book and saw some pressed cherry blossoms in between pages.

I sighed and lay back, reading a few of my favourite poems before I reached back in the seemingly bottomless shoe box and froze. There, on the bottom was a small plastic circular object. I knew what it was immediately. Closing my eyes as I pulled it out, I held it in front of me.

I took another breath and opened my eyes and there, in my forefinger and thumb, was a plastic, pink ring with a small fake red ruby in the center. I felt my world slowly melt into nothing as I held the small ring in my hands. The ruby was so obviously fake, the plastic pink was so small; it would only fit on my pinky.

This ring…though so childish, was once my whole world. It was given to me by him. InuYasha Takahashi. The love of my life, my world, my heart and my fate. We had known each other since we were born. And for my fifth birthday he bought me this ring. It meant everything to me.

I smiled and slid it down my pinky finger, remembering the days when it fit on my middle finger. I sighed and held my hand to my chest, leaning back and closing my eyes, I barely remembered slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Kagome! Kagome. Happy fifth Birthday!" I blinked in surprise as my best friend, six year old InuYasha, came running up to me, waving his hand. I stood at the old oak tree sitting on the bench. I blushed as he ran and hugged me tightly. His long silver hair swishing around us, his golden eyes wide with happiness. I smiled brightly and hugged him back._

"_Thanks Yasha, so…did you get me anything?!" I was super excited that day. Yesterday, he had told me he had gotten me a present, and of course, I couldn't wait. InuYasha suddenly looked to the ground, playing with his hands behind hi back. I frowned._

"_Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. He blushed and shrugged his shoulders._

"_Well, I was going to get you something really good Kagome, honest…but they were out of those dolls you liked so much, so I got you this." With a sigh he pulled his hands from behind me, opening the palms, he presented a small pink ring with a shining ruby. I squealed and placed my hands in his, holding the ring as I jumped up and down. I pulled back and hugged him tightly._

"_Alright, alright, calm down!" InuYasha grunted. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, bringing a nice shade of crimson across his cheeks. He took the ring and slide it onto my middle finger._

"_Thank you InuYasha…I love it!" I smiled and hugged him once more before we headed back to my place for my party._

_

* * *

_

I felt my body ache with the thought of him. Even though it was just a memory of time, it seemed that with each second that passed, my heart beat with just a little more pain then necessary. I moved the ring around my pinky over and over again as I curled under the blankets, shutting the TV and lights off; I stared up at the ceiling. My notes were spread all around me, my box at the foot of my bed, the VHS and other gifts all around me as well.

The only thing that really mattered, throughout the scattered memories of my past was the plastic pink ring sitting comfortably on my pinky finger.

* * *

_I felt like panic was the only word I knew at this point. Tears were rushing down my face as I frantically searched the house. I ran around, screaming at my younger brother, Sota who got in my way. My mom and grandfather stared at me with worry as I searched the den, kitchen and bathroom. I ran out and into the well house, searching on the dirt floor blindly._

"_Where is it? Where in the world is it!" I screamed out loud, my blood pumping a million times a minute as I got on my hands and knees again. I let out a frustrated sob as I leaned against the well and held my knees to my chest, sobbing._

_I heard the door slide open but I was too wrapped up in my own misery to really care. I felt a strong, familiar arm wrap around my shoulders and hold me close. I sniffled a bit and wrapped my arms around him as well._

"_Kagome, for Christ sake, you're fifteen and crying in the well house, any normal teenager would be at least crying in her room. What's wrong?" I would have laughed if I didn't feel so miserable. I sighed and calmed myself before I pulled my hand to his face. He understood immediately._

"_You lost the ring?" I could tell he sounded hurt. I sniffled and held him tighter to myself._

"_I'm sorry! I put it down to take a shower, and the next thing I knew, it was gone…" Before I could even finish my sentence, InuYasha pulled away and walked out…_

_Was he that angry? It was an accident…he couldn't be angry. I tried to get up and chase him, but my legs decided to stay put. I settled for crying instead._

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes and felt the tears sliding down my eyes. I hated crying while lying down; the tears would make an uncomfortable trail to your ears. I sat up and wiped my eyes, looking around I saw my scattered mess. I smiled and started packing the things away; keeping my ring on my pinky, I started getting ready.

I smiled as the warm water slide down my body, taking me away from sleep's grasp. I yawned and looked at the small ring sitting on top of the bar of soap.

* * *

"_Kagome, are you alright?" My mom was worried. I smiled and nodded my head, kissing her cheek before walking to the park. I just needed to get out. After InuYasha ran out on me earlier that day, I just couldn't think. My feet took me to 'Shikon Park' the most peaceful place in Tokyo. Always calm, quiet, with trees, flowers and bushes everywhere. I walked over to the big oak tree and sat down under it on the wooden bench._

"_Stupid InuYasha…" I started muttering. Truth be told, I was worried he was angry at me for losing something that meant the world to us. I sat there for almost the whole day. When the sun started to set I decided getting home would be a good idea. As I stood up, I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me._

_I looked over and saw InuYasha waving his hand wildly and smiling. I felt my heart flutter as I saw him running towards me and smiled back. Once he reached me he bent over, his hands on his knees and his breathing laboured._

"_InuYasha, are you alright?" I ask, placing my hands on his shoulders. He smiled and nodded his head. Over the years, his silver hair grew longer, passed his waist, his golden eyes glowed brighter and his smirk, even more arrogant._

"_Yeah, yeah, here, guess what I got!" He exclaimed happily. I raised an eyebrow as his hand raised. There, in his palm was a small plastic ball. I could practically feel my heart melt as I opened it, and there, was another pink ring with a red ruby. I looked up at InuYasha._

"_Yeah…it took me freaking hours to get through the whole machine! Did you know there's like, three hundred rings in there? And that pink one decided to be the last freaking ball to roll out!" I laughed and put the ring on, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly._

"_I love you!" I yelled as He held me to him. We both stopped for a bit. We weren't even dating, but I did. I didn't love him as a friend anymore…I loved him. With everything I did. He was the one I was supposed to be with. I could feel it. I knew it. I just hoped he did to._

_I think the anxiety was making me feel sick, or maybe it was because I'd only eaten a banana, didn't matter._

_I felt his arms tighten around me and his words whispered into my ear, _

"_I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

I sighed as I twirled the ring on my pinky again. I got up and locked the door; pulling my sweater tighter around me as the rush of cool air blew passed me, twisting my black hair into the wind. I put my hands into my sweater pockets and walked onward to the only place that was in my mind.

Shikon Park.

* * *

"_Kagome…I have to tell you something." InuYasha said to me at our Graduation. He had been acting strange the last few days, and that scared me. I nodded my head, my ring on my finger and in my graduation gown. I let him take my hand as we sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by our friends as our principle said a long speech._

"_What is it…?" It felt like eternity as InuYasha looked into my eyes, his gold clashing with my blue, tears in them. I gasped and tightened my grip on his hand. He ran a thumb over my ring and smiled a bit. The background noise seemed to be lost in the air as InuYasha finally spoke,_

"_I'm moving away." And then I froze._

"_To the graduation class of 2002! Congratulations!" And then the hats were thrown._

_

* * *

_

I bit back my tears as I walked down the small path, towards the bench that I had grown so familiar with. That was six years ago. InuYasha had moved to Hiroshima, his mother to was sick and the only doctor that could help her was in Hiroshima. I hadn't heard from him in the last three years. We kept in touch with a few e-mails here and there, and of course there was Facebook and such, but it wasn't the same.

We just grew apart. While we grew up, we realized we couldn't grow up _together_.

I kept my head down, fingering my ring as I scuffed my shoes along the ground, as I neared my destination, I finally looked up. First I saw the big oak tree, then the bench…then the glimpse of silver…a flash of gold…

"InuYasha…" I wondered if this was still in my dream, because there, sitting on the bench, looking just as surprised as me was InuYasha. Oh gosh did he grow up. Gone was the awkward teen I was in love with, and here was a man with an above average build, strong shoulders and arms, a beautiful sharp jaw and pointed nose. Those once bright golden eyes were now a dark, rough, mature pair of amber. His silver tresses grown longer and put into a neatly combed style.

"K-Kagome…?" His voice had deepened greatly over the years. I knew my heart was in pain now, and I did everything I could to stop the tears as my feet wandered closer.

It was a dream, wasn't it? Just the other night I was thinking of my past love and here he was no longer a memory but the real thing. He was here. Right now.

He stood up and we looked into each others eyes. I wanted to say so much, but the only thing I could say, was the shallow question,

"When did you get back…what are you doing here?" I saw him shift from leg to leg, his hands buried deep into his pockets. He was still the same.

"A…About a month ago."

Ouch.

A month? He was here for a month? And he didn't bother to message me? He didn't bother to tell me that he was back in town. I was sure he could feel my heart breaking, almost as much as I could.

"Why didn't you call or something?" I demanded. My voice wavering ever so slightly. My hands clenched into fists and I could feel the ring digging into my skin.

"I just…I didn't know how to tell you…" I looked away to the ground. Anywhere but those eyes I had loved with my life. A month…we could have seen each other but he kept away. So cliché yet so freaking painful.

"Tell me what." I had no more room for questions. They were demands now.

A silence of awkwardness that never caught us in its tide just swallowed us whole. My very soul seemed to die at this revelation. InuYasha…my best friend and love was the one person I could talk to about anything…but now it seemed as if we never talked a day in our lives. Could moving away really do that much damage? Could being apart and leading our own lives mean that we didn't have time for each other?

Yes. It did.

Finally, I saw him look into my eyes and take a breath.

"I'm…I'm getting engaged…to Kikyo…" And then it seemed to make sense. Kikyo was a girl that went to High school with us, she moved away before the end of the year though, no one knew where. She never liked me. We look very similar, and I guess that bugged her. I guess when InuYasha and her started dating, he let go of me.

Oh, that's just great.

I let a false smile slip on my face.

"Congrats! Awe, my little Yasha's growing up!" I saw him relax and smirk a bit. The old Yasha would have noticed my fake smile right away. I walked to him and hugged him tightly, he held me back.

His hugs were still the same.

We talked for a while before he had to go back to Kikyo. I told him to call me sometime, but I think we both knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Still, he humoured me and let me write my number down and give it to him.

"I guess…I'll see you around…" It wasn't a question because we knew the answer. No. You wouldn't. I smiled and nodded my head; hugging him tightly and watching him run off in the opposite direction, his silver hair swaying around him like a breeze. I stood by the bench and then let my tears slip a bit. I couldn't even be in his life now. I couldn't get in the way of him and Kikyo because I wanted to be with him. I had to move on and let him live for himself. I had to let go of everything I ever had.

I twirled the ring around my finger again before I looked down at my hand, the red stone shining lightly. I slowly pulled the ring off my finger and held it in the air. I smiled and placed a kiss on it before I placed it down on the bench.

"I love you."

I whispered before I turned and stuffed my hands back into my sweater and walking back home.

Funny how life worked, wasn't it? One minute it would give you everything, and the next, it would tear it away. InuYasha was going to get married. And what about me?

I was still stuck to that stupid old plastic ring.

I looked back just once more to the bench and smiled. A couple, a man with black hair tied into a high pony tail with a girl with red hair tied into two cute little pigtails sat on the bench. I saw their look of surprise before the man smiled and got down on his knee and held the girl hand, I saw him saying something as the girl laughed and fluttered her eyelashes in a dramatic fashion.

I watched as he slipped my pink plastic ring onto her finger, and kissed her.

If it couldn't bring happiness to me, it might as well make someone else happy.

* * *

I don't know what I was doing. I just had to go back. I let my legs run as fast as possible back to the bench. I watched silently now. Kagome was beautiful. That shy girl I knew all those years ago grew into this amazing beauty, with those same shining eyes that told the world her emotions.

I watched as she placed my ring…the ring I gave her when she was fifteen, after losing the one I gave her when she was five…on the bench, she kissed it and whispered the words I longed to hear from her again. As she walked away I debated on what I should do before I saw her look back and a damn annoying couple sit on our bench.

Did they not realize they were ruining this cliché movie scene? What was wrong with them? Was no one going to yell cut and re do this scene!

I grunted but softened up as I saw Kagome watching with a smile…and tears.

When he placed the ring on the girls' finger, I saw Kagome fill with a happiness I hadn't seen in years. I stuck my hands back into my pockets as my raven haired love turned and walked away.

I couldn't ask her back when she had let me go. It was time I stopped this childishness and lived my life with Kikyo. Kagome would always be my true love, even if I wasn't hers, but I couldn't throw away the life I had built with Kikyo just to ruin any chance of her being happy.

Who says I could make her happy? At least with Kikyo I know I can. I can't risk everything for something that may fall apart.

I turned my back to that damn couple, taking a deep breath and walking back home.

Maybe in the next life…that stupid plastic ring would bring us back together. And for that…I could only hope.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Holy. I heart this. Enjoy!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
